Remnant Of A KeyBlader (ROAK)
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: Another AU coming from my fic: Roxas & Stitch: Absolute Chaos. Roxas & Stitch escape to Remnant. R.I.P. Monty Oum. Silver-Eye-magic/Air-bending/Summer-Maiden!Ruby. AU after Vol. 2. Also, The Genie (& Iago) will be joining Roxas' Journey in this series! Hiatus until MMSFRW:B1 is done!
1. SummaryPreviews

Remnant of a KeyBlader

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

" **H** e **l** l **o!** " = Psycho/crazy voice

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

*punch* = character doing stuff

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ *****_ **BOOM** _ *****_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

(Once upon a time) = Narration (in/out of flashbacks)

Story will start 1 – 2 weeks after I finish MegaMan StarForce ReWrite Pt 1.

Until then, here are the summary & previews!

Summary:

1st chapter will be alternate ending to my fic: Roxas & Stitch: Absolute Chaos. Roxas beats Riku-Ansem & extracts Sora's memories w/ his Keyblades, and leaves them for Riku, but DiZ shows up and pins down Roxas & Stitch. Roxas & Stitch escape to Remnant with the Samurai (the Samurai Nobodies choose to follow Roxas & fight Org XIII), 2 months before Initiation, where they meet Jaune & train him a bit & exchange secrets. When on the airship to Beacon, Roxas introduces Jaune to Pyrrha. Roxas is part of Team RRWBY. Pairings: Roxas/Team RWBY, Arkos, ReNora. Rated T. Also, heavy Namine/Riku/DiZ bashing! Takes place before Vol. 1 Episode 1. Roxas, Stitch, Team RWBY & Team JNPR take on Org XIII after my AU of Volume 3 (Arkos will LIVE through it!). Also, expect Godlike!Ruby & Godlike!Pyrrha before the KH 3D arc. Also, slight spoilers for Vol. 3. Read if you dare!

Also, Roxas' Semblance **HE HAS TASKMASTER'S POWERS, BUT HE CAN'T COPY SKILL WITH THE MOVES, but when he's in a dangerous area (outside of battle) he can see several dangers a few minutes in the future, but out of each danger, only 1 of the 3 with the best chances WILL happen; Also Stitch gets his Aura unlocked, but doesn't get a Semblance since he's already OP.** He will use Twilight powers to heal/defend allies/himself while damaging enemies at the same time to heal faster. His Oathkeeper KeyBlade can become a crossbow that uses energy bolts, and his Oblivion KeyBlade can become a rifle, and the teeth of his keyblades become bayonet blades on his bow/rifle, and he can form a chain whip with said blades (Key teeth) at the ends that extends from his weapons. And, I'll make it so that when Roxas  & Stitch left Org. XIII, the Samurai/Dusks/Twilight Thorns/Creepers (All are Lesser Nobodies) chose to follow him, and they stole the Holo Mission Simulator & ALL the Organization's files/tech (including the heated tables from The Manga Special "Org XIII Winter Break"), destroying everything else so only they & Team RWBY can have/use them. And the files tell him of Master Xehanort's exact plans. Also, Roxas knows all styles of Lightsaber Combat in this fic, because he needs real fighting forms, and Lightsaber Combat styles are AWESOME! And he found an archive with working translator that explained Lightsaber combat, and the past from the Rakata to the events in SW: TOR (And its PC Continuations). Also, he will get the Rakata Foundry, Star Forge & Terraforming Station (with Revan's Droid companion HK-47, and the Eternal Fleet/Throne & the ship "Gravestone"). And when Vol 3 begins, he'll know several Fairy Tail magics: Jellal's Heavenly Body magic, all of Jellal's other magics, Archive magic, Re-Quip magic. He'll also have all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from FFXIV Online (He will even learn that game's version of the spell Ultima) AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Blade & Soul AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Lord Of The Rings Online.

RRWBY(S) & JNPR Character ages at specific points:

Stitch: End of Yr 1: 12, End of Yr 2: 13, End of Yr 3: 14, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 15

Ruby & Roxas: End of Yr 2: 17, End of Yr 3: 18, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 19

Weiss/Blake/Yang: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

Jaune/Pyrrha/Ren/Nora: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

Previews:

Salem: "Even the brightest lights will flicker & fade. You will have no victory." Ozpin: "But perhaps victory lies somewhere else; in a simpler, more honest soul." Roxas: "I don't care what you do; even if the light is gone, we'll bring it back ourselves, because you can't have Dark without Light."

Qrow: "Do you have any idea what you've done?! Destiny will-" Roxas: "I. Don't. Care! I'll take 'Destiny' and 'Fate' and punch 'em in the face!" Ruby: "Roxy has a point; we can't let others decide our lives for us!"

Pyrrha: "Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder: "Ye-" *is cut off* Jaune: "I'm afraid I can't let you do as you please!" Roxas: *looks up at Dragon Grimm* "This is gonna be one wild ride." *Charges.*

Adam: "You cannot escape your past Blake, no matter how much you run." Blake: "Then I'll fight." Torchwick: "You think you can stop me now?!" Yang: "Watch me."

Young Xehanort: "All the pieces lie where they fell."

Plz b ready!


	2. Chapters 0 & 1

Remnant of a KeyBlader

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

" **H** e **l** l **o!** " = Psycho/crazy voice

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

*punch* = character doing stuff

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ *****_ **BOOM** _ *****_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

(Once upon a time) = Narration (in/out of flashbacks)

Also, Roxas' Semblance **HE HAS TASKMASTER'S POWERS, BUT HE CAN'T COPY SKILL WITH THE MOVES, but when he's in a dangerous area (outside of battle) he can see several dangers a few minutes in the future, but out of each danger, only 1 of the 3 with the best chances WILL happen; Also Stitch gets his Aura unlocked, but doesn't get a Semblance since he's already OP.** He will use Twilight powers to heal/defend allies/himself while damaging enemies at the same time to heal faster. His Oathkeeper KeyBlade can become a crossbow that uses energy bolts, and his Oblivion KeyBlade can become a rifle, and the teeth of his keyblades become bayonet blades on his bow/rifle, and he can form a chain whip with said blades (Key teeth) at the ends that extends from his weapons. And, I'll make it so that when Roxas  & Stitch left Org. XIII, the Samurai/Dusks/Twilight Thorns/Creepers (All are Lesser Nobodies) chose to follow him, and they stole the Holo Mission Simulator & ALL the Organization's files/tech (including the heated tables from The Manga Special "Org XIII Winter Break"), destroying everything else so only they & Team RWBY can have/use them. And the files tell him of Master Xehanort's exact plans. Also, Roxas knows all styles of Lightsaber Combat in this fic, because he needs real fighting forms, and Lightsaber Combat styles are AWESOME! And he found an archive with working translator that explained Lightsaber combat, and the past from the Rakata to the events in SW: TOR (And its PC Continuations). Also, he will get the Rakata Foundry, Star Forge & Terraforming Station (with Revan's Droid companion HK-47, and the Eternal Fleet/Throne & the ship "Gravestone"). And when Vol 3 begins, he'll know several Fairy Tail magics: Jellal's Heavenly Body magic, all of Jellal's other magics, Archive magic, Re-Quip magic. He'll also have all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from FFXIV Online (He will even learn that game's version of the spell Ultima) AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Blade & Soul AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Lord Of The Rings Online.

RRWBY(S) & JNPR Character ages at specific points:

Stitch: End of Yr 1: 12, End of Yr 2: 13, End of Yr 3: 14, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 15

Ruby & Roxas: End of Yr 2: 17, End of Yr 3: 18, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 19

Weiss/Blake/Yang: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

Jaune/Pyrrha/Ren/Nora: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

* * *

Chapters 0: Prologue

(Our tale begins with Remnant; a world of chaos and strife. It is inhabited by Humans & Faunus (Faunus are people with animal traits, like a tail.) and The Creatures of Grimm. The Grimm are big black things with white bone-masks & red eyes. There are several species, all based on animals.)

(For centuries, Humans & Faunus have battled the Grimm to avoid extinction. Once, they nearly lost, until they found it: Dust, a crystal containing Nature's wrath & elements like Fire & Water, crushed into powder for use in weapons. This turned the tide against the Grimm. Centuries later, Humans & Faunus built 4 kingdoms- Vale, Vacuo, Mistral & Atlas- that are now the only safe places from Grimm. Also, the moon in the sky looks like nearly half of it was shattered.)

(Now, the kingdoms found another power: Aura- a special energy created by the soul- in all living things except the Grimm. If you harnessed it, you gained a single superpower called a Semblance. The warriors trained by the kingdoms to use Aura, Dust & Semblance are known as Huntsmen & Huntresses. They fight the Grimm. There were 4 main schools for Hunters; 1 per Kingdom, with Beacon, in Vale, being #1. However, to be a hunter, you must go to lower combat schools until you turn 17 (High School.). Then you go to 1 of the 4 big Academies for 4 yrs! (Like College.))

(According to legend, long before the Grimm existed, there was an old man who stayed cooped up in his house, and 4 Sisters tried to get him out. They helped him plant and harvest his crops, and taught him to enjoy life again. That day would change everything.)

(The old man had magic, and rewarded the sisters by giving each 1 special powers, based on the seasons- 1 season per Sister. They became the 4 Maidens, sworn to use their godly powers to balance the world. Unfortunately, a great evil wanted that power for itself, and attacked the Maidens. But they drove it away.)

(But if the people had looked deeper, they would find that the legend doesn't end there, oh no. The Great Evil, known as Salem, encountered a man named Luxu (sounds like LOU SHOE) wielding a weapon called a KeyBlade, who sought dark power.)

(They joined forces, gathered their Dark power and Salem shattered half the moon to make the oceans flood half of Remnant's landmass, while the Dark KeyBlader started a KeyBlade war. The war causes so much fear & anger that it mixed with Salem's darkness, and created the Grimm. Between the floods, Salem, the Grim & the war there was no way the 4 Maidens could handle this, so the Old Man took action.)

(He created a special magic, and gave it to several warriors, marked by their Silver Eyes. They were so powerful, they could freeze Grimm in crystals of light at a glance. They ended the KeyBlade War, and the survivors harnessed the light magic of the KeyBlades, creating countless other worlds, so if another KeyBlade war began, they could contain it to 1 world.)

(When the Maidens died, as they were struck by tragedy in the war (they & the Silver Eyed Warriors & the Hunters are only immortal unless killed in battle, as stated by fanfic author Lightning Lord Kaji.) their powers sought new hosts, each one dying tragically (so they never get to experience their immortality), and The Silver Eyed Warriors passed their powers from parent to child, each guaranteed to have the power, so they could always protect the Maidens. Now, we take our story to Ch 1, in another world...)

* * *

CH 1: Different Paths

 **Memory's Skyscraper, TWTNW, Day 358**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Riku: *avoids Roxas' attempt to knock him out, & turns into Riku-Ansem! * "Too late, *his Guardian Heartless grabs Roxas* now I'm going to drag you back by force!" (Roxas warps out of his grip via Dark Portal, and jumps from the top of Memory's Skyscraper, spinning his Dual KeyBlades around him.)

Riku: *looks up too late. * "What-" Roxas: "You're finished!" (since he & Riku are still tired from round 1, he uses his Final Limit- Magic Hour as he falls, creating vertical twilight pillars from above & below, and twilight orbs attacking from the sides, ending the technique with his Dual Strike move, but it's spinning.)

Stitch:*Jumps Riku from behind and dresses him in a ballerina/clown/fairy princess outfit!* Roxas: *Laughing, he extracts Sora's memories w/ his KeyBlades & tosses them to Riku.* "This isn't over, but these should save Sora. Next time we fight, no holding back." DiZ: *warps through a Dark Portal.* "There will not be a next time, Nobody." *Pins Roxas down with Dark power.*

Roxas: "Stitch! Distraction plan 37!" Stitch *shows up and gives the Bloody Mummy (DiZ) a wedgie.* DiZ: *notices Stitch and screams like little girl in fear!* "ROXAS HAS ALLIED WITH THE BLUE FURBALL OF ARMAGEDDON?! MAY KINGDOM HEARTS HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!"

Roxas: *kicks DiZ in the Family Jewels, forcing him to let go! He opens a portal with no destination in mind* "Stitch, we're going!" (Jumps into portal with Stitch & the Samurai Nobodies following, Org XIII's pilfered tech/files in their arms. Portal closes.)

 _Later, in a new world_

 **Vacuo, world of Remnant, 2 months before Beacon, 12:00pm**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We come to a hill on a farm belonging to the Arc family. The Arcs, once simple farmers, one day got drafted into a war 200 to 400 yrs ago, and the eldest man in that family became a great hero. Ever since, his sword and shield, Crocea Mors, has been passed down to the 1st Son of each generation. While they have continued to be known as heroes, they still kept their farm to remember how they started. Now, on this hill sits a 6"3', 17 yr old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a hoodie and jeans with white armor pieces. His name is Jaune Arc.)

(Jaune is the only boy in his generation of the Arc family. He has 7 older sisters (Yes, shocking, I know!) who all became huntresses. However, when he was 5, his parents tried to train him, but they never awakened his Aura (Yes, it must be awakened for you) and gave up on him too soon. So he never went to lower combat schools. Currently, he is facing a dilemma: He has an idea to get into Beacon, but is wondering if it's worth it.)

Jaune: "OH WHAT DO I DO?! IF I GO THROUGH, I CAN GET INTO BEACON, BUT MY PARENTS WOULD BE ANGRY! And I have no training! But if I don't do it, then I'll be an embarrassment to the family! And I only have 2 months before the semester starts!" (Suddenly, he sees an inky black portal open behind him, and a boy comes out with...)

Jaune: "Is that a blue Koala? I never knew they had that color?" (He sees the boy is about 15 yrs old, has fair skin, spikey blonde hair, icy/electric blue eyes that seem to both shock & freeze any who see them, and a black sleeveless shirt, grey pants, a red collared, black & white checkered short sleeved vest, and red & black steel-toed shoes. To finish it off, he has a gold & platinum checkered hooded trench coat.)

(In his left hand is a silver key-shaped sword with two shafts, a star in place of the key's teeth with a blue heart in the middle, and the hilt guard is a pair of angel wings on the sides, with a keychain on the end of the handle ending in a yellow star(The Oathkeeper KeyBlade). In his right hand is a similar sword, but the blade has one shaft, is ebony black, the hilt guard has a pair of bat wings on either side, the tooth is shaped like a blocky capital "E", and there is a row of blue gems going from the teeth to the hilt, and the keychain ends in a black, three pointed crown(The Oblivion KeyBlade).)

Roxas: "Where are we?" Stitch: *shrugs* Jaune: *walks over.* "Hey, are you 2 alright?" Roxas: "Yes, but who are you? And where are we?" Jaune: "Your outside my family's farm on the outskirts of Vacuo." *Points over his shoulder at the farm.* Roxas: "Where's Vacuo?" Jaune: "Uh, its one of the- hey, what was that black thing you fell out of?" Stitch: "We're busted, mhmmm." Jaune: "It talks!"

 _1 month later_

(Over the month, Roxas & Stitch became fast friends with Jaune, and (after Roxas finally got the concept of 'Love' explained) they told each other everything about Remnant & the worlds Roxas saw, and each other's lives (with Roxas never losing his memories of Xion.). Roxas & Stitch used some wooden swords from the farm shed to train Jaune in sword fighting, even teaching him Blocking, Aerial Recovery, Dodge Roll, and High Jump. They decided to help Jaune steal Crocea Mors, forge some transcripts (although some of those transcripts would be true skill wise.) to enter Beacon.)

 **Arc Family Farm, Kingdom of Vacuo, Remnant, 1 month Before Beacon, 12:00am**

 _ **(Normal**_ **P.O.V. _)_**

(It was midnight, and our intrepid trio was waiting outside the house. Jaune was wearing Crocea Mors, with the shield folded into a sheath for the sword) Jaune: "Ok, we got all the supplies?" Stitch: "Food, water, clothes, bathroom stuff, armor, Transcripts, Scrolls (An iPhone shaped device. And yes Roxas & Stitch each have 1) and some Lien (the credit card money used in Remnant)? Check." Roxas: "Ok Jaune, there's no turning back now." Jaune: "I know, and thank you." (So they spend the next 3 weeks traveling & training. Now they have gone separate ways.)

 _timeskip_

* * *

 **Vale City, Kingdom of Vale, Remnant, 7 Days before Beacon, 9:00pm**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We see Ruby Rose (A 5"5' tall (1 inch taller than Roxas), Silver-Eyed, 15 yr old girl (a few months older than Roxas) with almost-shoulder-length black & red hair (black until the top half of her ears, from there its red), VERY pale (but not sickly/pasty) skin, a black corset & battle skirt (a kind of fashion for Huntresses) w/ red trim, black leggings, and black & red combat boots, a bandolier w/ a silver Rose Emblem, and a hooded red cape, and has a box-shaped, red metal rifle (on said bandolier) that turns into a red, 6 1/2 ft. sniper scythe (that shoots in both forms that she MADE HERSELF! And she named it Crescent Rose.) and her semblance is High Speed (She will be as fast as QuickSilver by Vol. 3).) She's fighting a mob, taking out half their numbers.)

(Roxas & Stitch, having watched from the sides, join the battle. As Ruby uses the recoil from Crescent Rose to give her High Speed a boost, Roxas unleashes a new feature in his Dual KeyBlades: his Oathkeeper KeyBlade has the tooth facing the ground, as crossbow forms above it, & uses Light Arrows, his Oblivion does the same, but as a rifle with Dark bullets. He can use both at once, and each KeyBlade has it's 'teeth' set underneath the bow/barrel as a bayonet blade. Roxas cuts his foes down, switching between blades & bow/gun, like Marvel Comics' Deadpool. Also, the teeth blades of each weapon could be placed on the ends of extendable chains, giving his KeyBlades whips.)

Torchwick (A 6"7' tall, 20 something yr old man w/ fair skin, green eyes, orange hair, wearing a white suit & trench coat, black bowler hat, smoking a cigar (My theory is: Aura lets you smoke and LIVE! And save you from human diseases.) while holding his cane/weapon, Melodic Cudgel): *to KO'd grunts* "You were worth every lien, you truly were." (Sarcasm) _'Wait a second! That blonde boy is a KeyBlade Wielder! I haven't seen 1 since that apprentice... Eraqus! Yes, that was his name! This should be interesting.'_ "Well kids, it's been fun, but I've gotta jet!" *raises his cane to reveal a rifle.*

Roxas: *teleports over to Torchwick* "Not happening." Torchwick: *Whispers* "Oh, I know I'll see you again, KeyBlader." Roxas: "How-" Torchwick: "Have you heard of an apprentice named Eraqus? *smirks at the flash of recognition Roxas' eyes show.* So you have. I'll keep your existence here our secret. After all, you may find yourself in need of my Information, and I may require something from you." _'You could be my Insurance against The Queen. So long as she doesn't know what I learned years ago.'_

(Torchwick takes out a red Dust crystal, and shoots it with his rifle to blow it up, creating a smokescreen, and retreats to an Airship. Ruby & Roxas take pot shots, forcing Torchwick to take the controls, and a curvy, 20 something woman in a red dress with black hair covering her face, except her fiery yellow-orange eyes, which Roxas & Ruby see, conjures a volley of Hellfire, but is blocked by a 30 something blonde huntress with green eyes, fair skin, a white blouse, purple cape & skirt, glasses, and a riding crop as a weapon. She stops the Hellfire cold, and sends it back to the caught-off-guard woman, but when the explosion clears, the Airship has escaped.)

 **MY WEBPAGE EXPIRED, ITS LATE (ALMOST 2 IN THE MORNING!) AND I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT MYSELF, SO I'LL SUM UP PART OF THE CHAPTER I JUST LOST: Ozpin invited all 3 of them (Ruby, Roxas & Stitch) to Beacon, secretly telling Roxas he knows of his KeyBlade. Roxas gets his aura unlocked, finds out his Semblance (HE HAS TASKMASTER'S POWERS, BUT HE CAN'T COPY SKILL WITH THE MOVES, but when he's in a dangerous area (outside of battle) he can see several dangers a few minutes in the future, but out of each danger, only 1 of the 3 with the best chances WILL happen; Also Stitch gets his Aura unlocked, but doesn't get a Semblance since he's already OP. and He senses Magic in Ruby, and knows Ozpin does too, telling him of it secretly, now onto the Airship...**

 _timeskip_

 **A** **irship to Beacon, Day before Initiation, 12:00pm**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(We see Roxas, Stitch & Ruby on the Airship with a 6 ft. 3 inch, curvy 17 yr old girl w/ knee length blonde hair (Yang: NO TUCHIES!), fair skin, long legs, and violet eyes. She has 2 gold bracelets on her arms, that turn into gauntlets that each have a built in shotgun, named Ember Celica. She wears a brown, short sleeved jacket over a midriff-baring, low cut yellow crop top, with black shorts, half a skirt on the back, and brown hiking boots.)

(Her semblance is boosting her already insane natural strength/durability by taking hits, and getting angry. Her strength increases 4000 times if you defile w/ her hair (becoming an Infidel by doing said Blasphemous Sin of Sacrilege) and her eyes turn red while she is covered in golden fire. Also, she's a fem Pervert- has dirty thoughts on boys. Translation: She's a younger, hormonal, MORE WILD SHE-HULK!)

Yang: *gives Roxas a quick once-over before getting a Cheshire Cat grin* "So~ you helped my sister stop a robbery. *turns to Ruby* you found a cute boy Sis," Ruby *cuts in*: "Yang! we just met!" Yang: "Then he's free?" *sinister gleam in her eyes* (Ruby & Roxas blush fiercely, but say nothing.) Yang: "I'm kidding!" _'Or am I?'_ Stitch: *points from atop Roxas' head* "I see Jaune over there!" (AN: Jaune has no motion sickness in my fic)

Roxas: *dashes over to Jaune, spooking him.* "Hey, how's it going?" Jaune: *grins* "Hey, I saw you & Ruby's names in the article! Your coming with me to Beacon!" Roxas: *fist bump with Jaune* "I know, awesome!" (Ruby & Yang eavesdrop) Stitch: "Stitch is in, too! Ozpin let Stitch come!" Jaune: "Even better! Glad I'll know someone here!" Roxas: "You know, maybe you should find more friends, it couldn't hurt?" Jaune: "Who do I talk to?"

Roxas: *scans the crowd, his icy/electric eyes land on someone. he points them out* "Her." *Jaune follows his finger to a 6ft 3 inch tall, 17 yr old, curvy redhead with her long hair in a high ponytail. She wears a crimson, sleeveless dress (mid thigh in length) under Spartan (Greek) battle armor, has a gold headdress with red veils on the sides of her head, stunning Green eyes, fair skin, and on her back is a Xiphos(A Greek/roman sword) colored red w/ gold trim; it changes into Sword, Spear & Rifle- it's name is Milo, covering it is a bronze disc-shaped shield (she wears it on her arm or back like Captain America) named Akuou. She is Pyrrha Nikos!*

Jaune: *currently slack-jawed at the Goddess in armor. His face is so red, there isn't even a name for the shade of it.* (Ruby & Yang have similar expressions) "You want me to talk to her?! I'll screw up big time!" Roxas: "Trust me Jaune, my heart says: "Jaune must talk to her!" So go for it." *Shoves Jaune, who stops a few paces near Pyrrha, who looks up.*

Pyrrha: *Sees a blushing White Knight, with blonde hair & shocking blue eyes. Her face flushes slightly* "Hello, and you are?" Jaune: *dazed from hearing her soft, melodious voice.* "H-h-h-h- Hi! (tries to be suave) I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Pyrrha: "Do they?" Jaune: *back to normal* "They will- I mean, I hope they do?" Pyrrha: *chuckles, putting Jaune in another short daze.* "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

... ***CRICKETS CHIRP***

Pyrrha: *gauges his reaction but he shows no recognition to her name.* _'He doesn't know who I am?! This is too good to be true! Wait, that he said his last name was Arc? As in, THE ARC FAMILY?!'_ "So, where are you from?" Jaune: "Oh, my family has a farm in the countryside of Vacuo. I don't get out much. My friend Roxas -he's my neighbor- also doesn't get out much, but he insisted I talk to someone new, and his heart said I should try talking to you." (They launch into a discussion, both thinking: _'THANK YOU, ROXAS!'_ )

(Ruby and Yang, standing next to Roxas, stare in shock at the White Knight & the Amazon as they chatter on) Yang: "Roxas, you are a natural matchmaker!" *hugs Roxas tight, Roxas lushes, but Ruby is seething w/ Rage for some reason (wink, wink!) Yang lets go.* Roxas: "Uh..." Stitch: *holds out camera.* "Watch video?" Ruby, Yang, Jaune & Pyrrha (the last 2 didn't hear the "matchmaker" part): "Sure!" Stitch shows them the video of an wild inter-dimensional party (from this stories' prequel- Roxas & Stitch: Absolute Chaos) but makes it seem like it was recent, and not in another world, so only Jaune knows their secret (for now). Everyone busts their guts laughing afterwords) Roxas: *waits for everyone to recover* "What's a matchmaker?" _'And what is with Ruby's magic? It feels like a powerful, ancient Light, but there seems to be something hidden.'_

 **End Ch 0 & 1**

* * *

 **I update my fics in pairs. 2 pairs a week, for 2 weeks each month, so that's 4 updates over 2 weeks per month! MY WEBPAGE EXPIRED BEFORE I COULD POST THIS, SO I LOST MY TAKE ON ROXAS & RUBY'S BATTLE WITH TORCHWICK! SO NOW I REWROTE IT! STAY TUNED!**


	3. Chapters 2 & 3

Remnant of a KeyBlader Book 1: Vol 1 2 & 3

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

" **H** e **l** l **o!** " = Psycho/crazy voice

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

*punch* = character doing stuff

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ *****_ **BOOM** _ *****_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

(Once upon a time) = Narration (in/out of flashbacks)

Also, Roxas' Semblance **HE HAS TASKMASTER'S POWERS, BUT HE CAN'T COPY SKILL WITH THE MOVES, but when he's in a dangerous area (outside of battle) he can see several dangers a few minutes in the future, but out of each danger, only 1 of the 3 with the best chances WILL happen; Also Stitch gets his Aura unlocked, but doesn't get a Semblance since he's already OP.** He will use Twilight powers to heal/defend allies/himself while damaging enemies at the same time to heal faster. His Oathkeeper KeyBlade can become a crossbow that uses energy bolts, and his Oblivion KeyBlade can become a rifle, and the teeth of his keyblades become bayonet blades on his bow/rifle, and he can form a chain whip with said blades (Key teeth) at the ends that extends from his weapons. And, I'll make it so that when Roxas  & Stitch left Org. XIII, the Samurai/Dusks/Twilight Thorns/Creepers (All are Lesser Nobodies) chose to follow him, and they stole the Holo Mission Simulator & ALL the Organization's files/tech (including the heated tables from The Manga Special "Org XIII Winter Break"), destroying everything else so only they & Team RWBY can have/use them. And the files tell him of Master Xehanort's exact plans. Also, Roxas knows all styles of Lightsaber Combat in this fic, because he needs real fighting forms, and Lightsaber Combat styles are AWESOME! And he found an archive with working translator that explained Lightsaber combat, and the past from the Rakata to the events in SW: TOR (And its PC Continuations). Also, he will get the Rakata Foundry, Star Forge & Terraforming Station (with Revan's Droid companion HK-47, and the Eternal Fleet/Throne & the ship "Gravestone"). And when Vol 3 begins, he'll know several Fairy Tail magics: Jellal's Heavenly Body magic, all of Jellal's other magics, Archive magic, Re-Quip magic. He'll also have all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from FFXIV Online (He will even learn that game's version of the spell Ultima) AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Blade & Soul AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Lord Of The Rings Online.

RRWBY(S) & JNPR Character ages at specific points:

Stitch: End of Yr 1: 12, End of Yr 2: 13, End of Yr 3: 14, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 15

Ruby & Roxas: End of Yr 2: 17, End of Yr 3: 18, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 19

Weiss/Blake/Yang: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

Jaune/Pyrrha/Ren/Nora: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

(I own nothing but the idea for this fic. And the plot that's AU as of post Vol 2/3)

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Beacon Academy, Vale Kingdom, Remnant, day before initiation, 1:00pm**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Roxas: *states calmly* "THIS is Beacon Academy?" (Said school looks like a giant castle/emerald city). Stitch/Ruby/Yang/Jaune/Pyrrha: "Wow." Yang: *looks over and sees her friends from Signal.* "Oh, there are my friends! I'll catch you guys later!" *Runs off with her friends.* Ruby: *Starts walking toward the center of campus* "We should get to the auditorium be-" (Ruby collides with a luggage cart transporting cases of Dust. She is then approached by a 17 yr old girl.)

(The new girl, Weiss Schnee (say it like: W + ice sh + knee), has a light blue shirt, white bolero jacket, white battle skirt, white high heels, white leggings, a snowflake emblem on her shirt, and has pale skin, icy blue eyes, a vertical scar over her left eye, and long white(Platinum blonde) hair tied into a high ponytail on the right side. On her hip, she carries a big silver rapier/fencing sword with a revolver built into the guard (the part that separates the handle from the blade) with several vials of Dust in each revolver slot. She calls it Myrtenaster. Her Semblance is Glyphs: she can make 'Magic Circles' that each do a different thing, alter time, run on walls, shields, etc.)

Weiss: "You dolt! Do you have any idea what you almost did?!" *picks up a vial of Burn Dust (the red colored Dust) and waves it around as she scolds Ruby* (The others are watching. Roxas, who is standing closest to the scene, sees the Dust, and saw how Ruby was about to sneeze, then he recognizes the Dust as the same kind Torchwick used.) Roxas: *tackles them to the ground and tosses the Dust skyward as it explodes.*

Roxas: *Turns on Weiss* "You're the dolt! You were waving the Dust in her face so much she was gonna sneeze. If I hadn't tackled you when the explosion went off, you'd both be fried!" Weiss: *Her eyes wide as his words sink in* "W-w-well she was the 1 who-" Roxas: "Why do you need so much Dust anyway? In fact, you need to lock your cases better, since tumbling a few feet opened them so easily! And make sure your vials are closed!" *As he was ranting, he unknowingly lifted Ruby in his arms, bridal style, eliciting a blush from Ruby, who noticed Weiss blushing too, but not knowing if it was from anger, shame or jealousy, so she was somehow jealous too.* (Stitch took pictures with his Scroll, and sent them to Yang! She'll never let them hear the end of it!)

Weiss: "Do you even know who I am?!" (Roxas sensed another Aura coming. Said Aura belonged to Blake Belladonna, a 17 yr old girl with long black hair, amber eyes, pale skin, a sleeveless white button-up shirt under a thin sleeveless black vest, black shorts, and black boots with stockings that reached where the shorts ended. On her top of her head rests a black bow that Roxas saw twitch on its own. She's reading a book. On her back she wears a black-bladed katana sword with a pistol attached to the handle by an extendable ribbon, and the sheath is grey with small serrated black saw blades coming out so it can be used as a 2nd sword. The sword is named Gambol Shroud. Her semblance lets her make Shadow Clones, but they can only defend.)

Blake: "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) the worlds' largest energy manufacturing plant." Weiss: "Finally, some recognition-" Blake: *Venom in her voice* "A company also infamous for its questionable treatment of its workers & shady business partners." Weiss: "How dare you- UGH! I am leaving." Roxas: *turns around to the girl he's sure is a Faunus that's hiding a 2nd pair of ears under her bow on her hair* "Thanks?" Blake: *Shocked that he caught her as she was trying to sneak away, looks back at him, and is immediately on guard when she sees his eyes- the eyes of an assassin -but speaks anyway* "No problem."

 _9 hours later_

 **Ballroom, Beacon Academy, 10:00pm, Night before Initiation**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(The speech by Ozpin was very short, and everyone was told to set up camp in the ballroom and sleep until Initiation tomorrow. Everybody had their sleeping bags out, and were either in PJ's, or washing up. We go to Roxas & Co at their corner. Roxas was in a white sleeveless top and black shorts, Ruby was in a scoop neckline black tank top with a Beowulf (A type of Grimm) head and a pair of long black pj pants with pink hearts on them and a black sleep mask with frilly pink trim, Yang was in a sleeveless, scoop neckline yellow tank top and black sleep shorts, Jaune was in a blue top & whit shorts, Pyrrha was in bronze colored pants & a lacy red top. Roxas seemed to blush at Ruby & Yang, but hid it. Ruby blushed at Roxas toned arms, Yang was looking at Roxas w/ a strange glint in her eyes & a Cheshire cat grin (She loved the pictures Stitch sent her, but felt strange when she saw Ruby in Roxas' arms), Jaune & Pyrrha were trying not to drool over each other.)

(Roxas noticed Blake by the window, wearing a grey robe, reading a book by candlelight. Also she was only 3 feet away from them.) Roxas: "Hey, its you." Blake: *Notices their group looking at her* "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna." The Group: "Ruby Rose." "Yang Xiao Long" "Jaune Arc" "Pyrrha Nikos" Blake: *recognizes the last 2 names, and looks silently at Roxas, tensing up.* "And you?" Roxas: "I'm Roxas *notices everyone seems to be waiting* Just Roxas. I never needed a last name, so I never took 1." Stitch: "Hi, I'm Stitch!" (Everyone but Roxas & Jaune visibly flinch.) All but Roxas & Jaune: "Your KOALA CAN TALK?!" Roxas: "He was genetically engineered in a lab, but was lost in an accident 11 yrs ago. I met him last year, and we've been best friends ever since." (Blake takes another look at Roxas' eyes, and sees something she didn't last time: Pain, a tremendous amount of it. Weiss comes over and everyone gets into a cartoon style brawl except Blake, who blows out the candle and goes to bed, thinking of Roxas for no reason.)

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Locker Rooms, 11:45am, Initiation Day**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Roxas & co. are all talking about teams while checking out their new Rocket Lockers (Push a button on your Scroll, and the lockers fly to you.) and are wearing their combat gear. Roxas is wearing his outfit from when he meets Jaune, but now his KeyBlades are strapped across his back in an 'X', and he has light platinum armor sewn into his shoes, coat, vest & pants, with a TON of Dust vials in his inventory (Magic bag) along with some Pixie Dust from Neverland. Stitch is wearing his red alien jumpsuit from 'Lilo & Stitch' with his 4 plasma cannons on his back, and Dust in his own Magic Bag. And people think his Alien form (2nd pair arms, quills, antennae) are a result of his Aura)

Weiss: *just now remembers Pyrrha* "You're Pyrrha Nikos!" Roxas/Stitch/Ruby/Blake/Yang/Jaune: "And why is that important?" Weiss: *lists Pyrrha's Graduating Class, and status as a tournament champion, but nobody seems to get it* "She's ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW CEREAL BOX!" Jaune: "They only do that for famous athletes & cartoon characters!" Pyrrha: "Yes. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss: "Now you see why- wait *turns to Jaune* you said you're name's-" Jaune: "Yes, Jaune Arc. As in the Arc family who went from farmers to war heroes ever since my several times Great Grandfather." (Everyone but Roxas, Stitch & Pyrrha gasp in shock, while Blake widens her eyes slightly.) Roxas: "Why does that matter?" Jaune: "Yeah, it doesn't matter if your famous or not, here we are all the same- students training to be Hunters." (Ruby, Blake & Yang nod in agreement) *Pyrrha's trying to hide her blush from that sentence Ruby: "Oh yeah, Jaune you said you & Roxas were neighbors?" Jaune: "More like, my family found him a year ago with almost no memory. He's lived with us ever since."

Weiss: *slightly less cold* "And him?" *points at Stitch* Roxas: "11 yrs ago, someone genetically engineered Stitch in a lab. He was lost in an accident. 1 yr ago I found him, 7 days after the Arcs found me. He said he was #626." Weiss: "You mean there are 625 more like him?!" Stitch: *pulls marble out of his ears. On the marble is #221.* "This Experiment 221. He only other Experiment I met. He in dehydrated form for travel. Add water, and he come out."

Glynda: *over speakers* "Attention, all Initiates make your way to the cliffs." Roxas: *puts 221's pod in his bag* "Let's go." Yang: "See ya later, Ice Queen!" *Leaves with the others.* Weiss: *red with rage* "Ice Queen?! How DARE YOU?!" (The scene changes to the cliffs, where everyone is on a platform but Ozpin (AN: sorry, I forgot his clothes were green) & Glynda.) Glynda: "Today, you will be put in teams of 2. The 1st person you make eye contact with after entering the Emerald Forest will be your partner for the next 4 yrs."

Ozpin: "However, we have an odd number of students this year. So, 1 team will be 3 instead of 2. The 1st pair to meet a lone 3rd person will be the 3-man team. We will message you all when this happens. You will make your way to the temple at the North end of the forest. Each team will take 1 relic from there, and make your way to these cliffs. When you return with the relic, we will grade you appropriately. There are Grimm in there, so do not hesitate to fight, or you will perish." Jaune: "How are-" Ozpin: "If you were asking how to enter the forest, here's the answer: you will be falling into it. You must then find a partner(S). Good luck." (The platforms start launching students into the air. Roxas & co are the last to be launched.)

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Emerald Forest behind Beacon, 12:00pm, Initiation Day**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(As Roxas & Stitch fall, they take a good long look at the forest before preparing to land. They latch onto a tree, while still facing the direction of the temple. After landing, they carve a shooting star pointing to the temple in the ground. Stitch stays while Roxas heads east, and when Roxas finds teammates, he will send a red flare with Burn Dust, and Stitch will send a blast of Lightning in response.) Roxas: "Out of everyone, I could join with either Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Weiss (maybe) even Blake. *Stops as he hears arguing, and follows it to find Ruby & Weiss, and the Ice Queen was about to walk off* Hey girls!"

Ruby: *turns to see Roxas, and vanishes in a flash of rose petals, then pounces on him, making Weiss blush for seemingly no reason* "OHTHERYOUARE!IGOTPARTNEREDWITHWEISSBUTNOWYOURHEREWHICHMEANSWEARETHETHREEMANTEAM!YAY!" *Fortunately Roxas (who was blushing at the hug *cough- Ruby -cough*) understood all that. Then there was a loud buzzer. The 3 checked their scrolls to find a message: "ATTENTION ALL STUDNETS! THE 3 PERSON TEAM IS FORMED." Weiss sighs in relief that she won't have to put up with Ruby alone.* Roxas: "We better get to Stitch- *loads Burn Dust into his KeyRifle & fires into the sky, muttering a fire spell under his breath to make it stand out. Stitch uses Lightning Dust to signal the trio. Roxas points a finger* He's that way!" (Ruby grabs Roxas & Weiss before dashing off at high speed, stopping when she sees Stitch.)

(Stitch perks up at his friends' return, excited that Ruby & Weiss (mostly Ruby) are on their team.) Roxas: "Here, we carved this shooting star to point the path to the temple. Stitch & I took a look at the forest while airborne, and when we landed we made sure to face the direction of the temple." Weiss: *looks at her partners, & sighs* "Just don't let me down." Ruby: "YAY!" *grabs her friends, faces the direction of the star, and speeds off to the temple.* A BIG black feather falls where they once stood.)

(Meanwhile, Yang had fought some Ursa- bear themed Grimm (All Grimm have black body & white bone mask & red eyes)- and Blake took down the last 1. They team up. Jaune, before he landed, found that someone had thrown a spear at him, pinning him to a tree by his hoodie. He recognized it as Milo, Pyrrha's spear. Sure enough, Pyrrha followed & helped him to his feet. Later, they were trekking, lookin for the temple when Jaune got scratched by a tree branch, and Pyrrha learned he didn't have his Aura unlocked.)

Pyrrha: *blushing, she walks up to Jaune, and places her arm around his neck, on his shoulder, while Jaune is blushing a new shade of red, and starts to glow red & bronze* "For it is in passing that we achieve Immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee." (Jaune glows white and his cut heals quicker than you can blink, showing he has tremendous amounts of Aura.)

(Later, Blake & Yang make it to the temple. The relics are black & gold chess pieces. Yang picks a gold knight piece. Suddenly, an Ursa charges into the clearing, and falls down to reveal Nora Valkyrie: a 6" tall, 17 yr old girl with pale skin, neck-length orange hair, green eyes, a pink skirt, black sleeveless top with white on the front & back, and a heart shaped cut out on the chest, and pink boots. On her back is a chrome colored grenade launcher with a pink heart on the grenade, and it unfolds into a Warhammer with the heart on one end of the head, since that's where the grenade is launched from in hammer form. Her hammer's name is Magnhild.)

Nora: "Awe, its broken." (Suddenly, her best friend, Ren Lie, emerges from the bushes, panting) Ren: "Nora, please, never do that again." (Ren is a 6"3', 17 yr old boy with (Naturally) pink eyes (he's not sick), pale skin, long black hair in a messy high ponytail, with a pink streak of hair in front of his face, wearing white Chinese pants, green Chinese shoes, a green Chinese coat, and carries his weapon, StormFlower: a pair of green pistols, each with a green blade extending from below the barrel.)

Blake: "Did that girl just ride in here on an Ursa?" Yang: "I-" (Jaune soars through the air, landing in a tree.) Blake: "Did that guy just get flung into a tree?" Ruby: "Heads up!" (Ruby & Weiss are riding a Nevermore (a giant raven themed Grimm) in the sky, Ruby using her scythe to grab the Grimm's head & try and steer while Weiss clings onto a talon for dear life. Ruby grabs Weiss & jumps, trying to use her cloak like a parachute, but fails since her hands are full.)

(Stitch runs into the clearing, smacking into the tree. He peels his now 2D body off, before shaking himself, becoming 3D once more. Roxas shoots into the sky, covered in gold sparkles. He stops, then zooms upward to catch Ruby & Weiss, both girls blushing madly. He lowers himself to the ground, landing with the gold sparkles fading.) Blake: *slightly disbelieving* "Did Roxas just fly on his own and catch his partners?!" (Everyone else, except Jaune & Stitch, is gaping like fish. Nora & Jaune each take a Black Rook from the temple.)

(Scene cuts to the cliffs) Ozpin: "That's something you don't see everyday." Glynda: *jaw slack* "What on Remnant does that boy think he's doing?!" Ozpin: "He wouldn't do that without a lie prepared. Though I find it interesting how he & Mr. Arc seem to know each other."

(Back to the temple) Roxas: *has a lie prepared* "That gold sparkle you saw was a new kind of Dust I found, so only I know where to mine it. It basically lets you fly for some time, depending on how much you use at once." Weiss: "WHERE ON REMNANT DID YOU FIND DUSTLIKE THAT?! I WOULD KNOW IF SOMEONE HAD FOUND-" Yang: "Can we just get our relics before something else-" Pyrrha: *runs into the clearing chased by a DeathStalker, a giant scorpion Grimm* "Jaune!" Jaune: "Pyrrha!" Ruby: *dashing to Yang* "Yang!" Yang: *hugs her sister* "Ruby!" Nora: "Nora!" Blake: "Did Pyrrha just run over while chased by a DeathStalker?" Yang: "GREAT, NOW WE CAN ALL DIE TOGETHER!

(Ruby snatches a gold Knight from the temple. Jaune takes out a handgun, & holds it in his left hand to shoot from behind his shield, which is strapped on his left wrist when not in sheath form.) Jaune: "We got our relics, lets get back to the cliffs!" (They run, while Roxas takes note of the relics before they are put away, finding it odd how there are 4 of each piece- 2 black, 2 gold.) Stitch: "Aerial Attack!" (The Nevermore shoots feathers, but Roxas & Jaune block them. A horde of Ursa & Beowulves race to them. Everyone starts punching, kicking, slashing, smashing & shooting.)

(Roxas charges into the horde, detaching the key tooth/blades of his weapons until only a chain connects them, then slashes with the bladed whips.) Roxas: "Stitch, Cannonball!" (Stitch catches the whips with his feet before curling into a ball, that Roxas proceeds to spin as he runs, smacking the Grimm before he launches Stitch, who lets go and flies into an Ursa, tackling it. Then Stitch retreats.)

(Roxas dashes, performing a series of Lightsaber Katas: Blade Blitz- he slashes through 5 Grimm while running, and when he reaches a 6th, he jumps & spins while slashing to finish the combo. Then he enters a 2nd combo, Blade Dance- performing a series of slashes on the same target, his blades each going in different directions, ending by slashing in an 'X' formation. Each movement for said combos was graceful, like an artist painting. Everyone was amazed.)

(As the Nevermore continues shooting feathers, Ruby races towards it, narrowly dodging each 1 before a feather pins her by her cloak. Weiss races in front of her & twirls before stabbing Myrtenaster downward, creating a shield of ice to block an incoming feather.) Weiss: "I've been thinking. I know I can be... difficult, but if we're gonna be partners, we can't spend our time arguing. So if you promise to stop being so reckless, I promise I'll try to be nicer." (The girls get outta there before the Grimm break the ice.)

(Ruby & Jaune gather everyone before laying out a diamond shaped formation: Ruby, Roxas, Stitch & Jaune in the middle, Yang, Nora & Pyrrha behind them facing the Grimm, and Weiss, Blake & Ren in front facing the escape route.) Roxas: "I got an idea. *whispers to Stitch* Time to take a page from Torchwick's book." (Roxas takes out 4 Dust Crystals- Burn, Ice, Thunder & Wind, Ruby sees this & her mind puts the pieces together.)

Ruby: "I'll cover you!" Roxas: *moves to the back, and Ruby shoots a few Grimm, before Roxas Charges his Arrows/Bullets, while Stitch charges his cannons, before throwing the 4 dust crystals into the air, and Roxas unleashes a pulse of Twilight Aura from his weapons, while Stitch fires his cannons at the same time, detonating the Dust in a blast of Fire, Ice, Thunder & Wind, halving the horde of Grimm.*

Ruby: *after smoke clears* "Roxas fell behind! And he's heavily injured!" (Indeed, Roxas took the backlash for his friends. Now the Grimm were closing in.) Jaune: "Stop! *everyone stops* Roxas has a trick up his sleeve. Look! (Roxas' Aura seems to be pulsing a platinum color) He's gonna use it." Weiss: "Use what?!" Jaune: "A powerful Aura control technique anyone can learn. But to use it, his body must be at its breaking point."

Roxas: *unleashes a pulse of Twilight* **_"Limit Break!"_** (He becomes engulfed in the power of Twilight, and dashes from Grimm to Grimm, cleaving through each with ease. Then, he stops in place.) Roxas: _**"Final Limit: Magic Hour!"**_ *He creates vertical twilight pillars from above  & below, and twilight orbs attacking from the sides, ending the technique with his _**"Dual Strike"**_ move, but it's spinning.* (The Grimm were annihilated, except the Nevermore  & DeathStalker, that stayed back. Roxas' friends grab him, before running to the ruins of a destroyed bridge.)

(They are soon separated as the middle of the bridge collapses: Stitch, Roxas, Ruby, Weiss, Blake & Yang on 1 side with the Nevermore, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren & Nora on the other with the DeathStalker. After firing from a distance, Ruby comes up with & executes a plan. Yang punches the Nevermore into the Cliffside, causing rocks to pin its tail down. Weiss freezes the rocks, and Stitch, Yang & Blake use Gambol Shroud's ribbon to make a giant slingshot, with Ruby in it. Weiss Charges up a glyph, and Roxas is charging his weapons with Wind Dust (& secretly, the Aeroga spell).)

Ruby: *stares at her target, Silver Eyes flashing in determination* "Fire!" (She removes her Crescent Rose from the ground just as Roxas unleashes a mighty gale, the slingshot launching her AT THE NEVERMORE! When she reaches the cliffside, Weiss' Glyph appears on the wall, letting her run along it. As she reaches the Nevermore, she pulls a switch on Crescent Rose, tilting the blade, so the scythe looks more like a bird's Talon than a scythe. Then she spins while running, catching the Grimm on her blade. The poor Grimm is spun while Ruby drags it up to the top of the cliff. Then she jumps, and fires her weapon to use the recoil to boost her speed, cutting off the Nevermore's head. She lands on top of the cliff, while the Grimm's head & corpse disintegrates.)

(Meanwhile, Jaune came up with a plan to beat the DeathStalker. He & Pyrrha pin its claws down, then they use their shields as springboards for Ren, who slices the DeathStalker's stinger off, then Nora slams the stinger with Magnhild, plunging it through the Grimm's head, killing it. They finish just in time to see Ruby slay the Nevermore.)

(The scene cuts to the Beacon Auditorium, where Ozpin takes the pairs & puts them into teams.) Ozpin: "Roxas, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White (Gold) Knight pieces. From this day, the 5 of you will be known as Team RRWBY (pronounced Ruby) accompanied by Stitch (who takes a bow), and lead by... Ruby Rose." (Their friends started cheering, while Weiss seemed upset. Stitch was perched on Roxas' shoulder.)

Ozpin: "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The 4 of you retrieved the White (Gold) Rook pieces. From this day you will be, Team JNPR, lead by... Jaune Arc." (Jaune was surprised & excited, Nora pounced on Ren, and Pyrrha gave Jaune a hug.) (Later that evening, the 2 teams found their dorm rooms (each had 4 beds & 2 bathrooms) right across from each other. They said their goodnights, and went in their rooms. When Team RWBY (Plus Stitch) entered their room, they saw 4 beds & a hammock. And their were several advanced looking computers/machines in 1 corner, along with 5 tables each with a built in heater. A note was tied.)

Roxas: *opens the note, his Team reading over his shoulder* "Roxas. I have sent your luggage as you asked. Ozpin." Ruby: "What are these-" Roxas: "The computers are for studying. And those are heated tables. They have built in heaters. (They are the same from the KH 358/2 Manga: Org XIII winter break w/o permission.)" (Stitch showed them the video of an wild inter-dimensional party (from this stories' prequel- Roxas & Stitch: Absolute Chaos, but they don't know the other world stuff, yet.) They washed up & went to bed, not knowing of the Chaos & Drama the next day.)

* * *

 **AN: IF YOU WERE EXCITED NOW, JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE HELL I HAVE IN STORE FOR TEAM CRDL! *CUE EVIL LAUGH***


	4. Chapters 4, 5 & 6

Remnant of a KeyBlader Book 1: Vol 1 2 & 3

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

' = communication via phones/comm devices

 _"_ = Mental/Telepathic/Magic/Superpower Communication

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

*punch* = character doing stuff

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ *****_ **BOOM** _ *****_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

(Once upon a time) = Narration (in/out of flashbacks)

(I own nothing but the idea for this fic. And the plot that's AU as of post Vol 2. Also, when Roxas is there, the team is Team RRWBY.)

Also, Roxas' Semblance: HE HAS TASKMASTER'S POWERS, BUT HE CAN'T COPY SKILL WITH THE MOVES, but when he's in a dangerous area (outside of battle) he can see several dangers a few minutes in the future, but out of each danger, only 1 of the 3 with the best chances WILL happen; Also Stitch gets his Aura unlocked, but doesn't get a Semblance since he's already OP.

Roxas will use Twilight powers to heal/defend allies/himself while damaging enemies at the same time to heal faster. His Oathkeeper KeyBlade can become a crossbow that uses energy bolts, and his Oblivion KeyBlade can become a rifle, and the teeth of his keyblades become bayonet blades on his bow/rifle, and he can form a chain whip with said blades (Key teeth) at the ends that extends from his weapons.

And, I'll make it so that when Roxas & Stitch left Org. XIII, the Samurai/Dusks/Twilight Thorns/Creepers (All are Lesser Nobodies) chose to follow him, and they stole the Holo Mission Simulator & ALL the Organization's files/tech (including the heated tables from The Manga Special "Org XIII Winter Break"), destroying everything else so only they & Team RWBY can have/use them. And the files tell him of Master Xehanort's exact plans. Also, Roxas knows all styles of Lightsaber Combat in this fic, because he needs real fighting forms, and Lightsaber Combat styles are AWESOME! And he found an archive with working translator that explained Lightsaber combat, and the past from the Rakata to the events in SW: TOR (And its PC Continuations). Also, he will get the Rakata Foundry, Star Forge & Terraforming Station (with Revan's Droid companion HK-47, and the Eternal Fleet/Throne & the ship "Gravestone"). And when Vol 3 begins, he'll know several Fairy Tail magics: Jellal's Heavenly Body magic, all of Jellal's other magics, Archive magic, Re-Quip magic. He'll also have all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from FFXIV Online (He will even learn that game's version of the spell Ultima) AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Blade & Soul AND all the skills/classes/jobs/roles from Lord Of The Rings Online.

RRWBY(S) & JNPR Character ages at specific points:

Stitch: End of Yr 1: 12, End of Yr 2: 13, End of Yr 3: 14, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 15

Ruby & Roxas: End of Yr 2: 17, End of Yr 3: 18, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 19

Weiss/Blake/Yang: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

Jaune/Pyrrha/Ren/Nora: End of Yr 2: 19, End of Yr 3: 20, End of Yr 4/Graduation: 21

(I own nothing but the idea for this fic. And the plot that's AU as of post Vol 2/3)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Beacon Academy, Team RRWBY Dorm, 8:00am, 1st Day**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(The scene opens to Team RRWBY's dorm. The 5 (6 counting Stitch) were asleep, until Stitch woke up, and saw the time. He looked at Roxas next to him in the hammock, and took out a bottle of seltzer, and sprayed him with it.) Roxas: *coughing, then whispering* "Stitch!" Stitch: "Its 8:00am." Roxas: "Okay, let me get washed up." (After getting washed up, Roxas cooked (In the KH 358/2 manga, the Org. XIII members took turns cooking. This will have stuff from the manga & game.) breakfast.)

(30 minutes later, the whole Team is up (Ruby, after seeing Roxas already up, used a sharp whistle to wake the others) fed (Roxas was the only cook on the Team, especially when making trail food) and dressed in their combat gear & weapons, since Ozpin decided they should always be prepared. (AN: In this fic, there won't be any uniforms for the students of Beacon. I mean, they had a war on creativity and self expression! Uniforms kinda go against that. Also, before meeting Ruby, Stitch and Roxas went back to Hollow Bastion & retrieved Stitch's stolen red police cruiser. Ozpin put it in a secret garage that can be accessed w/ their Scrolls.), (Roxas blushed at the girls, but shook it off.) and Stitch wore a copy of his prison jumpsuit.

Ruby: "Alright TEAM RRWBY! Our first order of business is... Redecorating!" (They hung some pictures/posters (Weiss & Yang), shelved some books (Blake stashed her collection of porn, the Ninjas of Love Series), and accidentally cut the curtains (Ruby), before realizing the beds took up too much space. Blake suggested bunk beds (Roxas kept the hammock) and Stitch pushed them out of the room.) Weiss: "The nerve of-" *suddenly, sounds come from the room: A chainsaw, construction crane, wrecking ball, lawnmower & jackhammer!* Weiss: "WHAT IS THAT BLUE FURBALL OF ARMAGEDDON DOING?!"

(Yeah, Blue Furball Of Armageddon (BFOA) is an idea I had: While on the run for 10 yrs, Stitch visited other worlds & wreaked havoc -before meeting Roxas,- hence why DiZ screamed when seeing him in the prologue, (the 1st time Saix called him that in Absolute Chaos) b/c Stitch has been to Radiant Garden before it became Hollow Bastion. BFOA will be a running gag in this series. Also, remember the pod for Experiment #221/Sparky last chapter? That will be important in certain points of this 1st book of the series.)

Stitch: *opens door* "Renovations done!" (Team RRWBY went inside to see that Stitch had made bunk beds: each bunk was 1 bed on top of the other, with metal braces attaching the legs together, and Ruby & Weiss' bunk was on the left side of the room (Ruby having the top, with a white tarp hung over the top with a rope like a tent) and Blake & Yang's on the right (I think Blake is on top) next to Blake's bookshelf. Roxas & Stitch's hammock is hung in the center of the room, between the bunks.)

(There is a desk in front of the window, holding Roxas' machines (including the Holo Mission Terminal & all 15 Holo Mission Portable Interactive Simulators, HMPIS for short) and the heated tables stacked in the corner. Ruby almost couldn't stop herself from taking the machines apart, to Roxas' relief & horror.)

(Team JNPR, whose room was right across from Team RRWBY, had been woken up by Ruby's whistle and saw Stitch push them out of the room, they entered to be amazed at Stitch's renovations. They were also in their combat gear.)

Ruby: "Alright! Our next order of business: (depressed voice) classes. Ok, so we have our first class with Prof. Port at 9:00am-" Weiss: *cuts Ruby off.* "Did you say 9:00am?! It's 8:55 you dunce!" (Weiss' words soon sunk in, and everyone made a mad dash to Port's class (with Roxas & Stitch each grabbing an HMPIS (Holo Mission Portable Interactive Simulator).), Ruby leaving everyone in the dust but Roxas (who was using a small pinch of pixie dust & wind dust & Aeroga spell to fly) Stitch (who was naturally almost as fast as Ruby) and Weiss (Who used a Glyph to boost her own speed. Seriously, why didn't they do this in the show?) The 4 made it to Port's class with 2 minutes to spare, and grabbed some seats in the front row.)

(AN: Port's class: It looks like 1 of those college classrooms where they give lectures. Also, since this is Grimm Studies class, there are posters on the whiteboard (behind Port's desk) showing their anatomy. Just go to YouTube to watch Vol. 1: First Day, or to the Rooster Teeth official Site.)

(Literally 30 seconds later, the rest of Teams RRWBY & JNPR caught up. In the front row, Roxas sat in the middle (He's always the Middle Man), Weiss to his right, Ruby to his left, and Stitch to Ruby's left. Jaune sat on Stitch's left, with Pyrrha on his left. Blake, Yang, Ren & Nora sat a row ort 2 directly behind their respective teammates. Port entered (he was a rotund *coughFATcough* man in a maroon suit with white hair & a white beard, and squinty eyes) and soon went off on a (possibly exaggerated) tangent/story of his days as a student, where most of the freshmen fell (or were falling) asleep. Roxas suddenly became angry when Port gave Yang a flirty wink, which Teams RRWBY & JNPR noticed, but Roxas was unaware of them.)

(As Teams RRWBY & JNPR took notes, Weiss was getting fed up with the fact that Ruby continued to do random stuff whenever Port paused in his lectures.) Port: *finally ending his tangent by stating the qualities of a true Hunter* "Who here believes they embody these traits?" Weiss: *raises hand* "I do, Sir!" Port: "Very well Ms. Schnee. Then step into the arena (Yes, an arena is between the front row & Port's desk) and face your opponent!" (Port brings out a cage with a Grimm in it, a Boarbatusk Grimm (A white armored Grimm shaped like a warthog with tusks.) Port released it from the cage by lifting his battle ax and cleaving the lock off, the only proof he has any skill, at this time. The fight is the same as in Canon, but I'll instead write Roxas & Stitch's roles/thoughts.)

Roxas: *watching Weiss nastily tell Ruby to shut up as she fights even though Ruby's just trying to help.* _'She's still frustrated at Ruby, and her performance is suffering as a result,_ *pauses when the Boarbatusk tosses away Weiss' Myrtenaster* _she's been upset ever since Ruby- That's it! She's upset since she wasn't made leader!_ *pauses when Weiss reclaims her weapon* _Well, that's not surprising seeing she grew up getting everything handed to her. And she's forgetting how Ruby made & executed a plan to beat the Nevermore during Initiation._ *Pauses as Weiss grudgingly acts on Ruby's tip & stabs the Grimms' unarmored stomach, ending the fight* _But if we don't resolve this soon, the team will fall apart on it's 1st mission.'_ Stitch: _'Why Ice Queen angry at Reaping Rose? Maybe Roxas knows?'_

Port: *clapping* "Bravo! It appears we are in the presence of a true Huntress in Training!" (Bell rings & class ends. Ruby tries to speak to Weiss, who quickly cuts her off saying she's too childish & irresponsible to be leader, and that Ozpin made a mistake picking Ruby over her. Roxas feels his anger rising as Ruby starts tearing up, he stands next to her and gives her a hug to comfort her, making Ruby blush as she's flustered, while Blake & Yang blush in envy, and Weiss blushes in envy & anger.)

Roxas: *looks directly at Weiss, his patented Frozen Thunder Death Glare leaving her frozen (Yang: *LOL* Good one! AN: Back to story) in place. He speaks with thinly veiled venom in his voice, Killer Intent enhancing his glare* "I've had it up to here with you Weiss. Ever since Ruby was made leader, all you've done was steam in jealousy when you should have been a good sport and congratulated her, and help her learn to lead better. Besides, yesterday you promised you'd be nicer if Ruby was more careful. Just because you grew up rich, doesn't mean you always get everything! Here, you're just another student like everyone else!"

(Ruby, who stopped crying for a moment, was hugging Roxas tight while bushing at the fact he hugged her first and was now standing up for her.) Ruby: _'I like the hug, in his arms I feel warm & safe... Almost like the hugs my mom gave when she was alive. I never want this hug to end, I never wanna leave his arms- OMG I HAVE A CRUSH ON ROXAS!'_

(Yang was smiling, proud at how Roxas was standing up for Ruby, Blake was impassive, but the corners of her lips twitched upward as if she was gonna smile, while inwardly the B & Y of the team were slightly jealous that Ruby was the 1 in Roxas' arms at the time. Team JNPR was watching the whole thing with confusion; even Nora was simply standing still & listening! (GASP!) Stitch was just sitting on Jaune's shoulder, happy at how far Roxas came since they met. Port watched from the room, disappointed in Weiss but impressed at Roxas' display of maturity & dedication to his team.)

(Weiss, she was a different story) Weiss: _'Why can't I move?! It's like I'm frozen, and being electrocuted at the same time! But his gaze... his dazzling gaze, it holds so much malice, malice that makes me feel like if I make 1 slip up, he'll kill me without hesitation. It scares me more than anything I've known, but at the same time I just want to drink in the sight of his eyes like a glass of water. But what he said, is it true? Wait, I'm a Schnee! Why am I doubting my own opinions?! This is so confusing!'_

 **(AN: The file was erased a minute ago, and I spent hours working on it, so here's the summary of Ch 4 and Ch 5: Ruby & Weiss made up, Roxas learned Ozpin was the wizard from the tale of the Maidens, figured some silver eyed warriors survived the KeyBlade War but were trapped on other worlds and have descendants, is allowed to use Qrow's last name (Branwen), learns about Salem, and Amber (but not Pyrrha) tells of Torchwick's association with Eraqus, with Oz agreeing that he should take Torchwick's deal. **

**In Oobleck's class, Jaune knows the answer to the question, and Roxas expresses his sympathy for the Faunus, and points out that "The fight between humans & faunus leads the world to its own destruction- When the humans & faunus exhaust each other, they will be weak enough for the Grimm to wipe them all out." Oobleck & Ozpin realize how right he is.**

 **Jaune admits he snuck into Beacon, Pyrrha doesn't care and refuses to abandon him, saying she'll help when Jaune is ready. Also, Roxas challenges CRDL to battle next day to defend Velvet.** **In sparring class, Roxas trounces CRDL, meets Coco, and at Forever Fall, Jaune unlocks Limit Break, so Pyrrha doesn't use her Magnetic semblance, which Roxas calls her out on. Ozpin announces that CRDL will be expelled at the end of next week, and now...**

 **Ch 6**

 **Beacon, after Forever Fall, 15 days before end of Vol 1**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Ozpin: "So, at the end of next week, CRDL will be expelled. Roxas, please explain." Roxas: *takes mic* "For the next week, there will be no classes, AND Teams RRWBY & JNPR will wage Prank War on CRDL! And on the day they get expelled, there will be a MASSIVE PARTY!" And so, the following week was Hell On Remnant for CRDL:

Days 1 to 6: Toothpaste replaced with slime, underwear replaced with bikinis, pies being launched in their faces by mini catapults built into the walls all over school, hair dyed pink & slimy green, armor swapped with really tight prom dresses, getting doused with seltzer in their underwear, pelted by paint balls, dumped in a sewer, bath water replaced with gravy/ketchup/mustard/jelly/syrup, falling through trapdoors into pits of rotten tomatoes & spaghetti, monkeys in their rooms trying on all their clothes, pelted with stink bombs, getting mauled by rabid weasels, getting covered in tar & feathers, dunked in a shark tank, Pyrrha hunting down Team CRDL before torturing them so gruesomely that they begged to go to hell and get eaten by Demon Goddesses.

Day 7: The massive party was Absolutely Chaotic! The whole school was covered in party decorations, the air was dominated by massive flying dragons made of fireworks, An entire dorm was turned into a winter wonderland, another dorm was covered in a mountain of slime, the auditorium was used for performances by Love Handle (Phineas & Ferb were asked to send them over), Bowling for Soup, Simple Plan, Green Day, KISS, & THE GENIE (FORMERLY) OF THE LAMP! (Ed Sullivan Genie: "Right here, folks! Direct from Agrabah! Here for your enjoyment, entertainment, Thank You!" *Genie clones cheering in audience*). Other guests included: The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julian, the gorillas from Tarzan, The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, The Animaniacs, Dionysus (The Greek god of wild parties, real thing) Captain Jack Sparrow (Pre Curse of the Black Pearl), 11th Doctor Who (Came from his own future since he heard of the party), The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1980s, 2003-7, & 2012 versions), and The AMAZING SPIDER-MAN & THE INCREDIBLE HULK & THE MIGHTY THOR! (Avengers- Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 1 versions) Also, Ruby & Yang's Uncle Qrow Branwen (He's letting Roxas use his last name) came & spiked 1 of the punch bowls.

(AN: Nobody learned they were from other worlds, they thought they were performers)

When Team CRDL was due to leave, they were dressed like this as a final prank: They had on giant green fairy dresses, with fairy wings, tutus, and green spandex onesies with orange leg warmers, bowl shaped haircuts, and bushy eyebrows, and clown face paint! (AN: WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHAT HORROR HAVE I UNLEASHED ON THE MULTIVERSE?! 0..0)

Late at night, the otherworldly guests went home (Genie learned Roxas was a KeyBlader set to go on an adventure soon, and offered to come along with The Magic Carpet since Aladdin wanted to fix up Agrabah w/o magic, Roxas agreed to call him when ready) (AN: YES, THE GENIE IS JOINING THE CREW! YOU KNOW WE ALL LOVE HIM! THIS IS MY TRIBUTE TO ROBIN WILLIAMS! ~WE AIN'T NEVER HAD A FRIEND LIKE HIM!~ ;])

 _Next morning..._

(Roxas woke up in the auditorium in quite the position: a sleeping Ruby was under him, hugging him in a vice grip, a sleeping Weiss was doing the same from his right, Blake doing the same from his left, and Yang from on top of him he was aware of her large breasts pressing onto him, even through her shirt. Roxas: _'PLEASE, DEAR OUM DON'T LET ANYONE SEE THIS!'_ His prayers went unanswered.

Qrow Branwen drunkenly stumbled over (Qrow looks middle aged (30 - 40 yrs), black hair with grey at the sides, (naturally) red eyes, red cape, stubble on his chin, tall, short sleeved grey shirt/vest, black pants & combat boots, and a broadsword, Fortune's Talon, on a holster on his back (Fortune's Talon also turns into a Sniper Rifle & a Scythe, just like Crescent Rose!). He saw Roxas' position, and adopted a thoughtful look.

Qrow: "Y'know, I don't know whether to laugh at the awkwardness, or threaten you for having my 2 nieces in that position." Roxas: *eyes widen* "You're Ruby & Yang's uncle?! The guy whose letting me use his last name? The guy who taught-" Qrow: "-Taught Ruby how to forge Crescent Rose & how to fight with it. Yeah, that's me. So, you're the KeyBlader Oz mentioned. You threw this party?" Roxas: "2nd time having a wild party, 1st time waking up like this."

Qrow: *mischief appears in his eyes* "Oh, you've thrown a wild party before?" (Roxas tells him of the party from "Roxas & Stitch: Absolute Chaos!") Qrow: *barely suppressing a laugh* "You are a party animal. However, what are you're intentions with my nieces?" Roxas: *Deadpan look on his face* "I honestly have no idea. What intentions?"

Qrow: *seeing he's telling the truth* "It's obvious my nieces & their teammates have a romantic interest in you. Take these 2 for example" *gestures to a wide awake Jaune, who is being used as a giant teddy bear by a sleeping Pyrrha* (Also, a sleeping Nora is busy squeezing the life out of poor Ren.)

(They talked about the Woman In Red (Cinder) and how she seems to be working with Torchwick, as well as why Torchwick feared her so much he'd try to bribe Roxas for protection, and making theories on how he met Eraqus.

End Ch 4-6

* * *

 **AN: THERE YOU HAVE IT, I WILL BE DOING THE VOLUME 1 FINALE NEXT CHAPTER! SRRY I WAS SOOO LATE! ALSO, TEAM RRWBY'S ( & STITCH'S)/JNPR'S FUTURE PARTY MEMBERS INCLUDE: **

**QROW BRANWEN**

 **RAVEN BRANWEN**

 **WINTER SCHNEE**

 **ROMAN TORCHWICK**

 **NEO**

 **ZWEI (RUBY & YANG'S DOG)**

 **Shruikan (from Inheritance Cycle, Roxas will be his new Rider)**

 **Vanitas Remnant**

 **Terra's Lingering Will**

 **Beelzemon (Digimon Tamers) (I'm making a whole new history for him, yes he will be 1 of Roxas' 2 partners.)**

 **Jesmon (from Digimon games) (He'll be Roxas' 2nd Digimon partner, and be part of Beelzemon's history)**

 **SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG (SONIC BOOM VERSION, WITH ALL ABILITIES FROM ALL GAMES),**

 **GENIE (FORMERLY) OF THE LAMP (ED SULLIVAN GENIE: RIGHT HERE READERS, DIRECT FROM THE LAMP, RIGHT HERE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, ENTERTAINMENT, THANK YOU!),**

 **IAGO THE PARROT,**

 **11TH DOCTOR WHO (MATT SMITH FROM PERIOD BETWEEN "ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN" & "THE SNOWMEN",**

 **ROCKET RACCOON & GROOT (GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY TV SERIES)**

 **PERRY THE PLATYPUS/AGENT P**

 **R2-D2 & JANGO FETT (FROM SW EP I TFM TIMEFRAME/ 10 YRS BEFORE EPISODE II)**

 **JUST FOR KICKS/COMEDY RELIEF, I'LL ADD DEADPOOL! (DEADPOOL: I'TS ABOUT TIME I SHOW UP IN YOUR FICS!)**

 **& ORIGINAL CHIRITHY: **

(Chirithy is the size of a kitten. He looks like a stuffed animal. The left half (His left, not yours) of his body, from head to toe, is light grey with darker grey stripes. The left hand half of his nose is bright pink, his left eye is blue. He wears an upturned-collar cape that, on the left half, is tan with a royal blue inside, and he carries a purse on his neck with a star design, the left of the purse is pink with gold clasp, with the left half of the star is white.

(Now, the right half of his body/cape/purse are different colors. His right side is Dark purple with black stripes, his right eye is red, the right of his nose is dark pink. The left of his muzzle is grey while the right is dark yellow. The right of his cape is light pink with a darker pink on the underside. The right of his purse is black with green clasp, the right half of his star is gold. Also, on the outside of his cape is the dream eater mark: The left side (Chirithy's left) is half of the Spirit Symbol, while the right side is half of the Nightmare Symbol. Both sides meet at an imaginary vertical line in the middle of his body.

(AN: go to Google, type in 'Chirithy, and KH wiki. Go to the page & view his Spirit & Nightmare Forms. You will even see the fused Dream Eater Symbol. Imagine His left side being from Spirit form, and his right being Nightmare Form, both halves meeting at an imaginary vertical line in the middle of his body. Now, imagine the Fused Dream Eater Symbol on The outside of his cape, the spirit half on his left, the nightmare half on the right. That's his appearance in my fic.)

Also:

New Bloodline I came up with for the Naruto world: Mugengan (Eyes of Infinity) (See profile 4 details)


End file.
